when hate turns to love and things change
by peace-love-edward x3
Summary: Taylors high school career isnt all she hoped it would be. she has to tutor Owen, the star of the baseball team who she love/hates. &she gets picked on all the time, BY HER BROTHER. but what happens if 1 day she realizes he isnt anything like she thought
1. Chapter 1 what is this feeling?

Hey I'm Taylor Colleen Coppedge. Or as my friends at gymnastics call me lil' copp. Or sometimes even Tee Sea Sea. Kind of weird I know but I have an older sister that goes to gymnastics with me too and they call us Coppedge. So that we would get us mixed up she is Coppedge and I am lil' copp. I do gymnastics along with dance, acting, singing, modeling, and cheering but no one really knows about those last few. Everyone at school just thinks I'm a drama geek, which is kind of true I mean I love drama. But I really am a cool person or at least I think I am. I go to Garner Senior High School. It is a total night mare I am a nerd and get picked on and stuff. Not like the popular people who get anything they want and everyone loves them. And have an awesome boyfriend we have been going out since 8th grade. Last year my mom and dad got a divorce and right after my mom lost custody of me, my brother and sister she was so stressed that she had a heart attack and died. It still upsets me a lot of times when like people talk about their moms and how they go shopping on the weekends with her.

(Taylors POV)

*beep beep*

What's that noise? I thought as I slowly work up and the beeping continued. It was a while before I realized what it truly was.

My STUPID alarm clock, I just with I would SHUT UP! I turned it off and got up while wiping the sleep put of my eyes. I got dressed and ready for the nightmare of high school.

I walked down stairs and saw my dad sitting by the counter eating breakfast.

"Hey Tiny Mite. You want something to eat?" ughhh I hated when he called me that!

"No dad I'm fine and you know I don't like when you call me that!"

Oh sorry I forgot to mention that I am in 10th grade and weigh 97 pounds and am 5' 2" tall! Urg I hate being small I always get these stupid names that I HATE!

"Okay lil' copp sorry. You need a ride to school?"

"Yea since you can't drive because you can't see over the steering wheel! Haha" And that is my brother Matthew. Basically one of my worst enemies, at school and at home, we don't get along at all. And even though he's my brother he always picks on me just so he can stay popular. I hate him and he hates me. I think you get the picture.

"SHUT UP! You just jealous! And no dad I don't, I can drive remember?" I said practically screaming. And yeah I know that's lame but I'm not good with come backs, well at least good mean come backs that I can say in front of my dad.

He starts laughing "HAHA jealous of you… don't think so. What's there to be jealous of your gay boyfriend and friends?"

"OH THAT'S IT! ONE; MY BOYFRIENDS NOT GAY AND AT LEAST I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND TWO; I HAVE MORE FRIENDS THEN YOU DO SO FUCK OFF!"

"What was that Taylor?" SHIT I said something didn't I?

"What?" I asked

"I said what did you just say?" Yep definitely said something I shouldn't have

"I said I have more friends then he does so…freak off…?" That was the only thing I could come up with.

"Oh okay well you should get to school." My dad said while handing me my stuff and giving me a hug. I guess he believed me. I got in my truck and drove to school.

I drove to school going a little over the speed limit because I was running late from this mornings little argument with matt. I had to be at school 30 minutes early for tutoring. And of course I was stuck tutoring one of the stupidest, man-whore-est, self centered guys at school. And that person would be Owen Peterson. I absolutely loathed him. He was popular and hot and he knew it. He loved all the attention he got from being the star of the baseball team. But the worse thing was I actually kind of like him and I am totally disgusted with myself for it. I wish I could just choose who I do and don't like because I would deff. choose not to like him.

"I mean what's so great about him, sure he's hot and can play sports and funny but he is so self-centered and stuck up…"

I was in the middle of my rant when Owen walked in and sat down next to me in the library. Gosh he's so cute… NOOO Taylor! Bad, don't even start thinking that way. You hate him remember. Just look at him he's so stuck up and stuff.

That's normal for me. Just when I start thinking I like him I talk myself out of it, which is one of the best things because even if I DID like him it wouldn't ever happen.

"Uh Taylor? Helloooo….?" Owen said while shaking me and waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it and came back to this world.

"Huh? Oh its just you." I snapped and looked away.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it today." He asked seeming like he was really concerned. But I wasn't about to fall for that. I know he's not really concerned I'm just the only girl in school who won't go out with him, even my best friend Shelby went out with him for a week, so he's trying harder so I will. And I'll just be another stupid girl he can say he went out with. No I'm not falling for that. I looked at him, more like glared, and responded back with a " I'm fine just didn't sleep we last night but ill be even better when I can get out of here and away from you!" or something along those lines. I was too tired to remember. Ever since my mom died I haven't slept well I'm always waking up at night after having a nightmare, which usually involved a lot of beeping and buzzing and me just sitting there outside the hospital room being helpless as I watched the scene unfold like I was watching a movie, Me sitting in a chair beside my mom, then the beeping starts and the doctors come in and push me out of the room and I stand outside the door crying and watching my mom slowly died as the doctors try and restart her heart which never works and the doctors came out with their heads hanging. That's when I wake up.

"gheeze I was just asking whats wrong. You look like you could just fall out the chair at any moment and pass out on the floor." He said as he grabbed me and caught me before I started falling. That's when I felt it, like I had just been shocked, like I had stuck a fork in an electrical out lite and it shocked me. When he touched me I could have sworn there was an electric current running through us. It was something completely new to me. And it completely scared the shit out of me because right then and there I felt if he had somehow place a deep connection between us and it could not be broken even if I hated him…


	2. chapter 2 it was always there

(Owen pov)

Taylor was my tutor though I didn't really need it. I was actually really smart I just was using it as an excuse to be with her. We always met at 7 for our sessions in the library. Which she was always kind of grouchy at and tired but it was so cute at the same time. But today Taylor was really starting to scare me. I mean I know she's normally tired but this was worse then I'd seen before. I seriously thought she was going to pass out at any given moment.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it today?" I asked really concerned.

She turned back around; she was looking away from me, and looked me right in the eyes. Wow I had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were a green-ish/ blue-ish/ gray-ish type color with a dark blue ring around them. Like I said absolutely beautiful, just like she is, I mean she may be a little short but that's what I think makes her, her.

"I'm fine just didn't sleep we last night but ill be even better when I can get out of here and away from you!" she said with enough poison in her voice to make me flinch back. And yet I found it strangely adorable how her voice sounded when she said that. And how cute she was when she was mad / tired.

"gheeze I was just asking what's wrong. You look like you could just fall out the chair at any moment and pass out on the floor." I said while I grabbed her to stop her from swaying and falling on the floor. And that's when I felt it. The thing I knew was there all along. I had felt it in my heart the whole time but was never quite sure, that was until now. It was like an electric shock, I guess that would be the best way to describe it. And I loved it. (:


	3. chapter 3 hard to give up

(Taylor POV)

I was finally done tutoring Owen for the day and it was time fore 1st period. Me and Owen walked to class basically together but not really. It's only because we have that class together. Other then that I was really excited, I love my 1st period because 1) its humanities, which I am ah-mazing at, and 2) because my best friend Shelby was in it with me. The only bad thing was that Owen was in that class too. Every time I looked over in his general direction I couldn't help but think of what I felt this morning when he touched me. I jumped when the bell rang for second period. I was so caught up in my thoughts and trying to explain to myself what the feeling this morning was. The only thing I could come up with was electric shock (like when you rub your socks on carpet then touch sometime and it shocks them). But that wouldn't make sense seeing that he had flip-flops on and I did too.

Well next period I had math. Not my strong point. I was in trig which is advanced but I was only there because I tried really hard so that I wouldn't have to take to many math classes in college.

I mostly spent that whole class period still thinking about what had happened this morning when I was tutoring Owen.

The day went by like that for the rest of the time. I was totally taken by surprise when I was home in my room. I don't remember driving home or going upstairs, but I didn't put too much thought into it I just went to my bed and laid down.

I guess I had fallen asleep because I was woken up by my phone ringing a familiar song.

_So let me go_

_Take me with you baby_

_I belong where you are_

_And we both know I'm so good for you and it'll only break your heart_

_If you don't let me go_

_(With you baby)_

**(BTW that's a Jason Michael Carroll song of his new album "Growing Up is Getting Old" go listen to it why don't youu **_**:) **_**)**

I knew exactly who it was when I heard it. I opened up my phone and read the message

_Taylor I didn't get to tell you today so I thought I would tell you now... I love you (: _

_Kris. 3_

I hit reply and started typing.

_Aw I love you too... _

_Taylor.._

I felt weird replying back to him saying I love you. I had said it before but ever since this morning I have doubted my feelings for Kris. I don't think I really ever truly loved him I just like being in his company. And it now made me feel guilty because he was being honest when he said he loved me and I was lying.

I had to tell him. I had to break up with him because if I was doubting what I thought I felt for him I knew I shouldn't keep going out with him only to realize later that I don't love him and just break his heart more then I will now.

I kept looking at all the pictures of us on my phone and suddenly had the urge to delete them which is exactly what I did, all except one, one of my and Kris hugging and he's making a silly face and I'm acting like I'm licking his cheek. Ha-ha that one always made me laugh so I just had to keep it. I spent the rest of the night looking through things of me and him on my phone and in my room. I mostly put it all in a bag that I had found in my closet. I then put the bag on my bed as I looked through the bag making sure I was making the right decision. I cried most of the night. One because I was going to hurt him and two because it was going to hurt me because he wasn't just my boyfriend he was also one of my best friends.

I was still looking through the bag crying when I guess I feel asleep because my alarm woke me up the next morning. I went to turn off the alarm and then went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I took a look in the mirror and my eyes were red and puffy I did as much as I could to make it look better but that wasn't working to well so I just put a baseball hat on, Kris' hat, I started crying again. I took that hat off and put another one on. I put Kris' hat in the bag from last night. I put a little make-up on and went downstairs. I ate a small breakfast then grabbed my school stuff and went out the door. I got in my car and drove to school.

When I got in the library Owen was already there waiting for me. This was new since it was 15 minutes before our tutoring was suppose to start. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Taylor what's wrong?" he asked looking at me while moving my hat to get a better look at my face.

I slapped his hand off feeling that shock again. "What do you mean? I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not. Your eyes are red… have you been crying?" he asked.

"no…?" I said while I pulled my hat down a little bit more. I was starting to get annoyed. I mean why would he care if I was or not? It's not like he cared.

(Owen POV)

After my tutoring session with Taylor I walked to class with her by me. I smiled the whole way. I spent most of my 1st period class looking at Taylor thinking about what happened earlier.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I went home and did my homework thinking about Taylor. I went to sleep and woke up the next morning. I got ready and went to school. I was a little earlier then I normally was so when I walked in the library Taylor wasn't there. About 5 minutes later she walked in. She was beautiful the way she walked and the way she was still pretty even in sweats and a hat.

She came over and sat down next to me, that's when I noticed she looked different. She looked sad, upset, like someone had hurt her. I had a strong urge to hurt whoever had hurt her. But I didn't I just simply asked "Taylor what's wrong?" while moving her hat a little to get a better look at her face. He eyes were red and puffy

She slapped my hand off that's when I started feeling that shock again.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She said.

"No you're not. Your eyes are red… have you been crying?" I asked. Truly concerned and upset that she had been crying. It just made me feel like I was going to cry. Because I finally realized what hurt her, hurt me.

"no…?" she said while pulling her hat down a little bit more. She looked like she was starting to get annoyed so I backed off and left it alone. I would figure more out later. But for now I would keep my feelings for her a secret and just be there for her when she decided to let me in and accept my help. I just hope she would decide soon because if she doesn't and I see her crying more I don't think I will be able to take it. I think seeing her cry again would break me and make me cry.

The day went on and I could have sworn I saw her start crying again when she looked at Kris, her boyfriend, I almost got up out of my seat and went to him and start yelling at him about what he did to make her cry and how I was going to make him pay for it. But I didn't I want going to lose all my self-control. I was going to keep my cool and let them work it out.

It was in 8th period when I heard the news: Taylor and Kris broke up.

I don't know why they did but all I know is that it made me the happiest person in the world. I don't think someone could ever be happier then I was at that moment.

I know I shouldn't waste my time on something that would never happen. It was going to take Taylor a while to get over this. She and Kris had been going out since 8th grade and I really think they loved each other so this was going to take a while for her. As I said I shouldn't waste my time on something that will never happen especially when I have Rocki and Kayla, two of the prettiest girls at school or so they think so and all the other guys think so too but not me, liking me

All I can say is I think I love her… but it's hard to wait around for something you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give up especially when its everything that you ever wanted…


End file.
